


Pissy Pussy

by Batwynn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, FrostIron - Freeform, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/pseuds/Batwynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki accidentally shapeshifts into part cat and can't turn back. Cue pissed off Lokitty, but Tony likes it- in fact, he's turned on by it, especially the purring when he pats him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pissy Pussy

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely short drabble.

**Pissy Pussy**

* * *

Books rained down like hail. Forks flew in from the kitchen and hit dangerously close to Tony’s face. Knives joined soon after, landing far too close to the family jewels. For all that, nothing the god threw at him seemed to do much damage. Tony was sure he got at least a paper cut. 

_I guess he’s not THAT mad._

  
“Lokes,” Tony said, flinching as another massive leather bound book flew his way. “Can you stop it? It’s not like it’s my fault your stuck.”

  
“Stark,”Loki bit out angrily. “This is your fault! You interrupted my spell at a key moment with your foolish… groping.”

  
“Hey, I wasn’t the one who decided to be a cat for a day.” Tony responded, shrugging off the death-glare. “That’s all on you, hon.”

  
Loki was seething with rage. It was awfully cute, considering he had cat ears and a tail. The ears were pressed back against his raven-black hair, trembling in anger. The tail was puffed up, high in the air behind the god.

  
It was an image fit for an eye-feast. Tony did the only sensible thing, and eyed Loki for as long as he could before another volley of books came his way.

  
Tony giggled. “Oh come on,” he said, forcing his way through the angry swarm of…   
Were those pillows? He’s not even trying.

  
One last push and Tony stood face to face with Loki. “It’s cute.” He said, poking the god in the chest. “Get over it and enjoy it while it lasts.”

  
“It lasts until I go reverse the spell.” Loki snapped, turning on his heel to leave. Tony grabbed him and pulled the god over to the couch.

  
“Nope. Tony wants kitty Loki.”

  
“You selfish, horrid, ug—!”

  
“If you say ugly I’ll get the spray bottle.”

  
Loki hissed.

  
_Oh holy shit that’s cute._

  
Tony reached out and touched one of the ears. The reaction was instantaneous. Loki’s ears snapped forward, his eyes widening.

  
“Did I do something good?” Tony asked, smirking.

  
Loki frowned, giving a small nod and blushing slightly.

  
_Stop it stop it stop it._

_You’re doing things to my body that I don’t want to have to explain to PETA later._

  
“God dammit, Lokes.” Tony grumbled, slipping his fingers through the god’s hair. “Why a cat anyway?”

  
“I was… _puuurrrrrrrrrrrr_.”

  
They looked at one another in shock. Loki was still purring, his eyes wide and his cheeks now bright red. Tony bit back about a thousand snappy remarks he could make and settled with being honest.

  
“You have no fucking clue how much that turns me on.” He said, sliding closer to Loki, his fingers still brushing through the black hair.

  
Loki gave him an incredulous look, purring all the while. After a few moments of an uncomfortable glare, the god gave in and closed his eyes. Loki started to nuzzle his head into Tony’s hand, a faint smile on his lips.

  
“Hey,” Tony said, slightly nervous. “Aren’t cats supposed to be, you know, naked?”

  
One eye opened lazily to look at him. “I believe,” Loki purred, his clothes fading away in a shimmer of gold. “You are correct.”

  
Tony let out a breath of air.  
“Remind me to donate to the ASPCA tomorrow.” He said, pushing the god over to shower his now naked body with kisses.

  
“ _Meow._ ”


End file.
